Weedle
| name='Weedle'| jname=(ビードル Beedle)| image= | ndex=013| evofrom=None| evointo=Kakuna| gen=Generation I| pronun= WEE-dull | hp=40| atk=35| def=30| satk=20| sdef=20| spd=50| total=195| species=Hairy Bug Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=7.1 lbs.| ability=Shield Dust| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Weedle (ビードル Beedle) is a / -type Pokémon. Starting at level 7, Weedle can evolve into Kakuna. It is revealed that Green has this Pokémon as shown in the Kanto Pokémon League and was offering it to Red to exchange it for a Butterfree. Appearance Weedle are a small insect-like Pokémon appearing as a brown caterpillar with large stingers on both its tail and head. Across a Weedle's underside are small, pink nubs which it uses to move. On its head, Weedle have two beady, black eyes and underneath a large pink "nose". Special Abilities All Weedle have the ability Shield Dust which will block any side effect caused by an opposing attack. Additionally, Weedle have a large stinger on its head. This stinger, according to the Pokédex, measures around two inches and is very toxic. Also according to the Pokédex, Weedle are brightly colored so as to warn any potential predators. In the Anime Weedle first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Samurai where Ash attempted to catch one in Viridian Forest. As Ash was about to throw a Poké Ball at this Weedle a Trainer distracted him, allowing for the Pokémon to escape. Game Info Weedle is a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the original Pokémon games. Locations | pokemon=Weedle| redblue=Viridian Forest, 25 Route 2, 24(Blue only)| rbrarity=Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue)| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees| gsrarity=Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver)| crystal=Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 2, 25| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 204| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| platinum=Eterna Forest, Route 204| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head.| yellow=Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves.| gold=Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.| silver=It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.| crystal=The barb on top of its head secretes a strong poison. It uses this toxic barb to protect itself.| ruby=Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose.| sapphire=Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose.| emerald=A Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It distinguishes its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes by sniffing with its big red proboscis nose.| firered=Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head.| leafgreen=Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp stinger on its head that injects poison.| diamond=It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.| pearl=It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.| platinum=It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head.| heartgold=Its poison stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to warn off its enemies.| soulsilver=It attacks using a two-inch poison barb on its head. It can usually be found under the leaves it eats.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Weedle/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Weedle/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Weedle/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Weedle/Learnset Generation IV Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Green's Pokemon Category:Pokémon